Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo (China)
Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo (まわる地球ロンド 中国版 Mawaru Chikyū Rondo Chūgoku-ban, lit. "Turning Earth Round - China Edition") is the ending theme for Hetalia: The Beautiful World. This alternate version of the song was rewritten to reflect the life and culture in China. It is sung by Yuki Kaida in the voice of China. Lyrics Kanji= 「ロンドアルか。。。いいあるね！ 太極拳も取り込んで、健康出来に行くあるよ！」 まわるまわる　手を取って　まわる地球ロンド 悠久な大地と　一起跳（イーチーティアオ） 杂技团　クルクル　白酒（バイジオゥ）で乾杯 まわるまわる地球で　　你好！　（ニーハオ！）　ヘタリア 啊啊（アア）　食べてある　強火で仕上げた炒飯を 啊啊（アア）　テーブルを　皆で囲むある 「心が世分ける時間ある！」 まわるまわる　手を取って　輪になってロンド 餃子食べて　御茶飲んで　唱歌吧（チャンゲアバー） まわるある地球　私達の ヘタリア まわるまわる　手を取って　まわる地球ロンド 水の都 蘇州（そっしゅう）　一起跳（イーチーティアオ） 一と六と八は　縁起良くて好きある まわるまわる地球で　你好！　（ニーハオ！）　ヘタリア 啊啊（アア）　行きてある　丝绸之路（ししゅうのみち）視て 前行（チエンシン） 啊啊（アア）　楽しみある　世界中の食材 「私のお手に抱かれば　どんな食材も美味しく変身ある！」 まわるまわる　手を取って　輪になってロンド 長城超えて、黄山（こうさん）超えて　唱歌吧（チャンゲアバー） まわるある地球　私達の ヘタリア さあ、　行くあるよ　漢詩に想いを綴るある 新しい世界への　筆を進めるある まわるまわる　手を取って　まわる地球ロンド 悠久な自然と　一起跳（イーチーティアオ） 幸せの魔法　朋友（ペンヨウ）と飲茶（ヤンチャ） まわるまわる地球で　你好！　（ニーハオ！）　ヘタリア 啊啊（アア）　楽しいある　美しき世界へ　欢迎（フアンイン） 啊啊（アア）　上海の夜景も最高アル 「美は食だけじゃねぇある、ゆっくり楽しむ宜し！」 まわるまわる　手を取って　輪になってロンド 皆で一緒に　唱歌吧（チャンゲアバー） まわるある地球　私達の ヘタリア |-| Romaji= 「Rondo ka... ii aru ne! Taikyokuken mo torikonde, kenkou deki ni iku aru yo!」 Mawaru mawaru te wo totte mawaru chikyuu rondo Yuukyuu na daichi to yīqǐ tiào Zájì tuán kurukuru báijiǔ de kanpai Mawaru mawaru chikyuu de nǐ hǎo! Hetaria Aa, tabete aru tsuyobi de shiageta chǎofàn wo Aa, TABLE wo minna de kakomu aru 「Kokoro ga yowakeru jikan aru!」 Mawaru mawaru te wo totte wa ni natte rondo Gyōza tabete ocha nonde chàng gē ba Mawaru aru chikyuu watashi-tachi no Hetaria Mawaru mawaru te wo totte mawaru chikyuu rondo Mizu no miyako, Sūzhōu, yīqǐ tiào Ichi to roku to hachi wa engi yokute suki aru Mawaru mawaru chikyuu de nǐ hǎo! Hetaria Aa, ikite aru sīchóu zhī lù qián xíng Aa, tanoshimi aru sekaijuu no shokuzai 「Watashi no ote ni dakareba donna shokuzai mo oishiku henshin aru!」 Mawaru mawaru te wo totte wa ni natte rondo Chōjō koete, huángshān koete chàng gē ba Mawaru aru chikyuu watashi-tachi no Hetalia Saa, iku aru yo kanshi ni omoi wo tsudzuru aru Atarashii sekai e no fude wo susumeru aru Mawaru mawaru te wo totte mawaru chikyuu rondo Yuukyuu na shizen to yīqǐ tiào Shiawase no mahō péngyǒu to yǐnchá Mawaru mawaru chikyuu de nǐ hǎo! Hetalia Aa, tanoshii aru utsukushiki sekai e huān yíng Aa, Shànghǎi no yakei mo saikō aru 「Bi wa shoku dake janee aru, yukkuri tanoshimu yoroshi!」 Mawaru mawaru te wo totte wa ni natte rondo Minna de issho ni chàng gē ba Mawaru aru chikyuu watashi-tachi no Hetalia |-| English= "Rondo? That's a wonderful thing! Let's join in taichiA Chinese Martial Art and start in good health!" Spinning, spinning, hand-in-hand, it's the round spinning world On this ancient land, yīqǐ tiàoLet's dance together ZájìtuánAcrobats spinning, toasting with báijiǔLiquor Say "Nǐ hǎo!" to the spinning, spinning, world of Hetalia Ah, let's eat chǎofànFried rice cooked with high heat Ah, everyone together, let's sit around the table "A true time for the soul to be at rest!" Spinning, spinning, hand-in-hand, make a round circle Eat some dumplings, drink some tea, chàng gē baLet's sing Spin, world! It's our Hetalia! Spinning, spinning, hand-in-hand, it's the round spinning world In the city of water, Sūzhōu,A large city in the Southeast of China, famous for canals. yīqǐ tiào 1, 6, and 8 are my favorite lucky numbers Say "Nǐ hǎo!"Hello to the spinning, spinning, world of Hetalia Ah, let's set off towards the Sīchóu zhī lùSilk Road, an ancient network of trade routes that connected the East and West., qián xíngSneak Ah, the happiness of the many varied foods in the world "Any food I make, no matter what it is, will be delicious!" Spinning, spinning, hand-in-hand, make a round circle Over the Great Wall, over Huángshān,A Chinese mountain range. chàng gē ba Spin, world! It's our Hetalia! Come on, let's set off, with the imagination from ancient poems Towards the new world, let's put pen to paper Spinning, spinning, hand-in-hand, it's the round spinning world Together with nature, yīqǐ tiào The magic of happiness is yǐncháDrinking tea with péngyǒuFriends Say "Nǐ hǎo!" to the spinning, spinning, world of Hetalia Ah, the happiness! Towards the beautiful world, huān yíngWelcome Ah, ShànghǎiA large city in China nights are beautiful! "It's not just the food that's good! Please, enjoy yourselves!" Spinning, spinning, hand-in-hand, make a round circle Everyone together, chàng gē ba Spin, world! It's our Hetalia! Album This song was released on October 30, 2013, on the DVD which came with the fourth volume, Hetalia: The Beautiful World Vol. 4 Limited Edition DVD. Also on the DVD is France's version of Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo. This song is also the sixth track on the album Hetalia: The Beautiful World: Mawaru Chikyuu Best, which was released on August 14, 2014. Category:Music Category:Media Category:Songs Category:Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo